


Running home to you (in the rain)

by sideways_hedgehog



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Collage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Short, They're 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideways_hedgehog/pseuds/sideways_hedgehog
Summary: A short, fluffy one shot in which the boys are at collage and Nico has to get back to their apartment in the rain. Pure self indulgent fluff.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Running home to you (in the rain)

Running home in the rain was never fun. Nico was soaked through and desperately trying to keep his work dry.   
After everything had calmed down and Will had found someone to cover the infirmary during term time, the boys had decided to go to university. While the older Athena kids did run a form of school for year-rounders, there was no way they could get degrees like that.

So off the went in search of a college with good medical and art programs. Will had suggested renting a nearby apartment, so monsters found it a little harder to find them and they had a slightly easier time blending in. Nico had enthusiastically agreed, not wanting to worry about dorms; he certainly wasn't going to complain about the privacy.

However, times like this, he did regret it because he had to walk home in the torrential rain. He was not having fun.   
At some point during his mental grumbling, he arrived at the apartment building and quickly let himself in. Nico shook off in a way surprisingly reminiscent of a dog, but his fluffy ebony hair was still dripping in his eyes. 

Huffing, he headed up the stairs. 

Fumbling with the keys, he let himself in and dropped his folders with a rather dramatic bang. As he was about to flop onto the creaky sofa he heard Will from the other room: 'Don't you dare drip on my sofa Di Angelo!' 

Sighing, he pulled off his soaked jacket and padded through to the bedroom. Pealing off the wet skinny jeans, he pulled on some sweats and one of his boyfriend's hoodies.  
Said boyfriend walked in with a towel and chucked it over his head, laughing at the expression of fond exasperation Nico gave him. 

After drying his hair, making him look like a soft ball of emo fluff, he flopped onto the sofa and beaconed at Will to join him. The blond smiled and slotted in behind him, ruffling his unruly hair and kissing him on the cheek.  
Maybe coming home in the rain wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
